


HG_Wells_Fanatic

by sharkbatez



Series: Missed Connections Thread [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, It's as if this was posted on a forum/thread like reddit or something, Modern AU, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbatez/pseuds/sharkbatez
Summary: HG_Wells_Fanatic just posted to the Missed Connections Thread:"How do I turn these accidents into intentional meetings?"
Relationships: Myka Bering & Helena "H.G." Wells
Series: Missed Connections Thread [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	HG_Wells_Fanatic

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to the ancients of the Bering and Wells fandom! Please accept my humble offering into the fold.  
> Thank you! Have a nice day. Stay safe.  
> ┬┴┬┴┤･д･)ﾉ

I am a woman of fact and science. It is both my passion and my profession, so forgive me if I say that there is no such thing as “destiny”. Just a series of choices by two people that happen to converge at particular points in time and space. Happy little accidents. 

But — and there’s always a but in modern day posts like these — how do I turn these accidents into intentional meetings? 

I guess I have to start at the beginning. 

I was in London for a family reunion. I went to visit the house of the late H.G. Wells (what a surprise from a person with my username!) and took a tour, for old times’ sake. That was where I first saw her, crowned with blessed brown curls, tall and imposing with an intelligent glint in her eyes. 

There were no sparks, no fireworks or the world spinning madly and slowly. She was, by far, the prettiest person in the room full of middle-aged scholarly tourists and that one man who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. 

Before you point out that I should have talked to her then, first of all, I know. Second, the bored American man who wanted to be anywhere else decided to make the tour a little bit more interesting. I don’t want to get into the specifics, but he walked up to the H.G. Wells actor and pulled his mustache off as a prank, maybe. I felt embarrassed for him, but then I immediately felt disappointed when the pretty woman hooked her arm with his and made a quick exit. That was that. 

Until I saw her again two months later. (I did say this was a series of choices). 

I went to a university in California for a little academic symposium and there she was. She stood across the quad, spotlighted by the sun like some cosmic deity walking among mere mortals. She was just as I remembered her: curly brown hair, an air of authority about her and a kindness and gentleness in her smile. 

She was engaged in an animated conversation with her two companions: a ball of energy with red hair and a young man who looked a little stiff. I didn’t want to intrude. 

I pretended to have another meeting at the university just to try and find her again. I stood in the quad for maybe an hour or two, around the same time as the day before, but I didn’t see her again. 

Anyway, a part of me decided that I never want to see her again because I do not lie about meetings and wait around for a woman I’ve never officially met, but — again with the buts — I vowed that if I ever crossed paths with her again, I would muster up all of my courage and speak to her. No excuses. 

Five or six months later, I see her again in Washington DC. But I couldn’t keep to my promise. I was just stepping out of a restaurant and she had just stepped into a cab. It was the perfect day for the lack of traffic, really and **I am not making excuses.**

That should have been the end of it. It should have been, but I’m here on the damned Internet putting my frustrations and yearning into words. I’m starting to doubt myself honestly. Is there really such a thing as destiny? How many bloody more times do I have to see her for a single glorious moment, only to never see her again for a couple of months or so? 

Because it gets more frustrating. Three weeks after DC, I saw here again in Moscow, at the airport, of all places! Lady Luck was frowning upon me because she was boarding the plane and the damned security check was taking too long. 

Let me remind you, I am a woman of fact and science. I don’t think there is any person out there in the world worth getting imprisoned abroad for. Or imprisoned, period. 

Is there? Is she? 

No, no, she wasn’t because I stood in line and let her disappear from my life again. Maybe for good this time. It’s been a month and I haven’t stopped thinking about _everything,_ about her. 

I should have walked right up to her in London, should have told her that she was the prettiest woman I have ever seen, should have ignored the bumbling buffoon she was with and taken her away instead. I should have interrupted in California. I should have run after the cab. I should have called out for her at the airport. 

Now, I should move on. Destiny and serendipity are playing vile tricks on me. My colleagues have decided to take a _“_ _glamping”_ trip to Yellowstone in a week and I have half a mind to take them up on their offer. 

With an ending like this, why am I even posting my sob story? 

GO TALK TO HER. 

Maybe there is such a thing as destiny and it presented me with a woman I couldn’t get out of my mind. FOUR BLOODY TIMES! And I missed every single opportunity so, yes, I do belong in this section. 

Update: 

I **am** moving on, thank you. The glamping trip was moved to a later date and that just gives me ample time to find the proper outfit. (Pro-tip: it’s not necessarily a tank top and shorts, but they are quite comfortable). 

Update: 

I KNOW HER NAME! I actually spoke to her. Oh my god, we met in Yellowstone. We finally met and we finally talked and I feel like a lovestruck fool, but I am giddy and thrilled and she is so much prettier up close, and she is smart and eloquent and sweet. 

Update: 

We still go our separate ways, but we do make it a point to choose to meet at the right place and at the right time. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
